Te habría esperado DMxHG
by Sara's sexappeal
Summary: Cerré los ojos, las lágrimas salieron sin control, no me importó que él me estuviese viendo. Todo lo que habíamos vivido pasó frente a mis ojos. ¿Podría estar mi amor por encima de tanto desprecio… de tanta traición? “Fin” Esa fue la palabra que apareció.


Diclaimer: **Todo lo que ven aquí pertenece a J.K. No gano nada escribiendo esto... solo entretenimiento.**

Espero que les guste. Considero que tiene un poco de **OoC** (pero es muy poco. Además, es aceptable sabiendo que en alguna parte de la historia pongo que todo no ha sucedido solo en una tarde o una noche)...

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

Te habría esperado

-¡Malfoy! ¡Lárgate!

-No.

-Sí.

-La biblioteca no es tuya.

-¿Y qué?

-Pues que si quiero puedo estar en ella, no tengo por qué irme.

-Pues quédate, pero no me molestes.

-Lo que tú digas.

Fruncí el ceño y volví a mirar mi pergamino. Siempre tenía que tener la última palabra.

-¿Sabes qué, Granger? –me dijo.

Al principio pensé en no contestar, pero me fijé en un detalle.

-¿Ahora soy Granger verdad?

Sonrió con su típica sonrisa torcida.

-Siempre lo has sido.

-No Malfoy, no intentes ocultar las cosas.

-¿Ocultar? ¿El qué? No hay nada que ocultar.

Mis ojos se nublaron. ¿No había nada qué ocultar? Con todos los insultos que podía haberme dicho, fue y me soltó semejante barbaridad. Me sentía lo más ofendida posible. Sin embargo, no quise que él se diese cuenta.

-Claro, ocultar, ¿el qué? –respondí sin mirarlo.

Respiré profundamente. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decirlo, puede que si no lo hiciese ahora, a lo mejor no pudiese hacerlo nunca. Tenía que decirle todo lo que sentía, me tragaría mi miedo y mi orgullo y le diría lo que tenía que decirle.

Me levanté y me planté frente a él, le miré a los ojos y exploté:

-¿Cómo qué no hay nada que ocultar? ¿Y los besos? Dime, ¿eso no tenemos que ocultarlo? ¿O mejor le contamos a todo el mundo lo que pasó?

Su sonrisa se borró y dio dos pasos atrás. Fríamente contestó:

-Lo que pasó lo olvidaremos.

-Sí Malfoy. Puedo olvidar una mirada, puedo olvidar un beso, incluso puedo olvidar un centenar de besos… pero no puedo olvidarlos si provienen de ti.

-Vaya Granger, te toqué en lo profundo.

-No Malfoy, no me tocaste en ningún sitio –el levantó las cejas y yo me sonrojé- el problema es que tú eres tú, y yo soy yo.

No dijo nada.

-¡Malfoy! Soy una hija de mugles. ¿No te importa?

-No.

-¡Somos enemigos desde el día en el que nacimos, a pesar de no conocernos!

Estuvo unos segundos en silencio y luego, simplemente dijo.

-Podríamos cambiarlo.

-O podríamos no hacerlo –solté indignada.

-Granger, ¿qué haces quejándote cuando te digo que lo olvidemos todo, si luego eres tú la que quiere negarlo y no recordarlo?

Suspiré.

-¿Sabes? –Dije con tranquilidad- cuando el primer día me besaste…

-Me besaste tu a mi –me interrumpió.

-…no supe que vendrías a buscarme los siguientes días, e incluso meses, para volver a hacerlo. Fui una ingenua, una tonta que te dijo que te esperaría sin importarle quién te besase. Draco, ha sido casi un año viéndonos a escondidas, ha sido casi un año regalándonos sonrisas y miradas mientras nadie nos veía… ¿Te parece que ahora, por unas frases que dijimos, estemos manteniendo esta conversación? ¿Te parece que ahora estemos volviendo a tratarnos como extraños? ¿Cómo enemigos? ¿Crees que podría olvidar los únicos recuerdos felices que tengo junto a ti?

No respondió.

-Te dije que te esperaría y que no me importaría si tú me quisieses o no… Pero estaba equivocada, si me importa. Todo este tiempo he estado diciéndome a mi misma que para ti solo soy una diversión, una más de tu larga lista… pero ni yo he llegado a creérmelo…

-No eras una más de mi lista –me interrumpió.

Miré al suelo.

-Sabias que podría haberte dado mi vida entera.

-Lo sabia –susurró mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Sabes que te habría esperado en el lugar más oscuro que existiese. Sabes que no me importaría que no me quisieses ver. Sabes que no me hubiese importado quien te estuviera abrazando, porque yo sentía algo por ti.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces… ¿por qué no lo demostraste? ¿Por qué me dijiste que no valía la pena? ¿Por qué me dijiste que no era suficiente para ti? ¿Por qué me hiciste tanto daño?

El se acercó a mí.

-Tú eres la persona que más me conoce. La que sabe todo de mi sin que yo tenga que contártelo. Has aprendido más de mí en varios meses de lo que saben mis amigos de toda la vida.

Cuando me dijiste que me esperarías eternamente, cuando me dijiste que si te dejaba morirías de pie, cuando me dijiste que no llorarías por mi ausencia… no supe que responderte. No tuve el valor para decirte que no lo hicieses, que no me esperases, que no confiaras en mi… porque te haría daño. Hermione, no tuve el valor de decirte que… que yo no sé decir "te quiero".

Suspiré y también me acerqué a él.

-Draco, dime, ¿qué es un amor sin un "te quiero"? Es como comerse un helado sin sabor, es como caminar con unos zapatos sin suela… -varias lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos- Yo lo sabía, -susurré- yo sabía que tu nunca admitirías que sentías algo por mí. Me resigné a vivir con ello toda la vida… pero imaginé, que si esto fallaba, al menos no podrías volver a tratarme como antes. Pero estaba equivocada, podías… y yo también. No sabes lo que he sentido cuando has vuelto a llamarme "Granger"…

-Lo sé…

-Draco, solo tú sabes donde se han quedado todos los besos y caricias que todavía no nos hemos dado…

-No –dijo mientras colocaba una mano en mi mejilla- tu también lo sabes.

-Me habría sentado en un sillón y te habría esperado hasta que me hubiesen salido arrugas… te habría esperado miles de veces en el mismo lugar…

-Hazlo…

-No, no puedo. Yo no quiero ser la segunda, yo no quiero ser una falda de recambio…

-No lo serás, nunca lo has sido.

-Draco… siempre lo seré. Nosotros no podemos estar juntos.

-Sí podemos…

-No –nuestras narices se rozaron- Draco, yo ya no puedo olvidarte, y no quiero hacerlo. Pero no puedo vivir sabiendo que te habría esperado en las buenas y en las malas, que te habría buscado por el mundo entero… y que tú no podrías decirme "te quiero". No puedo vivir sabiendo que haría todo por ti sin nada a cambio.

Besé su frente y me dirigí a la salida de la biblioteca. Abrí la puerta sabiendo que cuando atravesase el umbral, todo abría acabado. Sabiendo que no habría vuelta atrás y que ya lo abría perdido todo.

Di un paso al frente…

-Hermione –escuché a mis espaldas- te… te qui… -suspiró y susurró- lo siento, no puedo.

Cerré los ojos, las lágrimas salieron sin control, no me importó que él me estuviese viendo. Todo lo que habíamos vivido pasó frente a mis ojos. ¿Podría estar mi amor por encima de tanto desprecio… de tanta traición? "Fin" Esa fue la palabra que apareció en mi cabeza. La película se acabó, la protagonista se rompió. Abrí los ojos y lentamente salí de la biblioteca. Mi corazón dolido reflejó una solitaria frase final:

-Te habría esperado.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

Y bueno, es lo primero que publico aquí. ¿Qué les parece?


End file.
